Infared
Amy Chabris, also known as Infared, is a character serving the Illuminate in Supocalypse. Biography Infared was raised in the eastern pre-virus United States. Her father used to be an agent for the (used to be) United States government. That's all she was told, but she imagined that her father's life was full of excitement and adventure. While her father was absent, Infared's mother stressed the importance of dilegence and following the law, no questions asked. Before the virus hit, she was exceptionally industrial and obedient in school, and pursued a career in criminal justice, inspired by her father. After the virus struck, her dreams began crashing down on her. Spending almost a year in the wilderness, Infared seemed to have given up on her career, only thinking of fending for herself in the war-ridden landscape. She discovered that she could control laser beams to ward off soldiers or monsters, and erase others' memories if she had to escape. One day, she was picked up by the Illuminate, a secret third faction with an unknown leader and unclear overall agenda. Tempted by the shiftiness of the organization, Infared now works for the Illuminate while secretly spying on its supporters, trying to find the leader, or at least someone in on the faction's plan. Powers and Skills Laser Manipulation: Infared can shoot high-frequency laser beams from her eyes. Her goggles allow her to convert low-frequency, harmless lasers in her sight into beams of varying force. The bands on her wrist make her immune to the carcinogens exposure to these lasers would cause. She can scan with X-rays, disrupt machinery with radio waves, and burn with powerful, concentrated ultraviolet rays. Much more destructive beams, such as gamma rays, permanently damage her, however. This ability also allows her to absorb, copy and reflect beams from other sources, and gives her a slight speed boost in travel. '''Memory Erasure: '''Infared can use lasers targeted at the opponent's brain to eliminate all memories of a set time. The more time she wants to erase, her concentration must be longer and stronger. This can temporarily hurt her eyes and brain. Highly concentrated beams will leave foes unconscious for a few seconds. Combat Style and Weaknesses She's best suited for stealth missions, being immune to many common security mechanisms and guards. She can take out many enemies at once in combat, making her ideal in a group situation to cover areas other than straight ahead. Using her microwaves and X-rays, she is effective at disrupting and scouting information, or pursuing a suspicious target or object. If all else fails, she can wipe a target's memory with little time. Infared is incredibly ineffective against foes who have mirror-based abilities, or ones who are immune to radiation. When shooting laser beams, she is nearly unable to turn around, leaving her open to attack. While her blasts can obliterate dark-based creatures with relative ease, supers who control light recieve little harm from her beams. Removing her gear can cause cancer cells to grow almost immediately. Personality While she consciously prefers to work for a group rather than to lead one, Infared finds herself as a "backseat leader" at times, to the ire of her cohorts. With the exception of the Illuminate and the other factions, she rarely questions higher authority. However, she's not hesitant to point out the mistakes of her subordinates; although this is meant to be advice, she oftenly comes off as ignorant and bossy. Her judgement of people is mostly based on how they follow procedures. She's great at organization and strategy, in practice and execution. Infared hates it when people don't listen to her, moreso than many others, making her feel outspoken at times. She spends her alone time either planning her next action or on a social network. She believes that effeciency stems from communication, and she's definitely aware of how people generally view her. This puts her in a lot of social stress as she questions the balance of authority and morality in her decision-making. She rarely, if ever, practices social experimentation, relying on tried-and-true methods of working with people. When communicating, she can be polite, formal, honest and somewhat blunt. Infared's much more comfortable communicating with friends than her subordinates. She looks forward to orderly social gatherings and ceremonies. Goals and Beliefs Infared's ultimate goal is to find out what the Illuminate's up to, and what this means to the other factions, the Loners, and the world at large. She tries to round up an efficient team in order to do this while accomplishing other tasks. She believes that keeping a secret is equal to outright dishonesty, although this is hypocritical, as she does plenty of spying missions. Infared also believes in the efficiency one is capable of, even though one needs a strong leader to bring it out most of the time. Faction Status She aligns herself with the Illuminate in order to figure out its plans. Until this is done, she will never ally herself with any other faction. Additional Notes *Infared doesn't see the humor in many of the "smart-asses" of the world. Stories TBA Category:Female Category:Illuminate